<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Pretend by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053520">Play Pretend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You &amp; Barba decide to spice up your relationship after things become a bit routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba &amp; Reader, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in a long term relationship certainly has its perks, but it also has some downfalls. Some of your most favorite nights were just curling up with Rafael in sweats, watching a movie and eating takeout. It’s freeing to be completely comfortable with someone, to unabashedly yourself, but it also fosters an illusion of familiarity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You weren’t bored per se, but you knew you two were hitting a rut. It all had become too monotonous and routine. For instance, Fridays were “flex-Fridays” at the courthouse and Rafael came home early those nights, a perk of being one of the more senior ADAs. As a courtroom sketch artist, you also had a more flexible schedule. You could almost count to the second he would walk through the door. Even the Chinese take-out place knew you before you even gave your name. “Cashew chicken and shrimp lo mein, egg rolls with hot mustard, I know, I know,” the woman on the other side of the line finished gleefully before you could even finish your own sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael thrived on the routine, since it created calm in his insanely stressful life but he could sense you were becoming unnerved. So one night, while you slept soundly, Rafael crept out of bed, and did some research.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he pitched the idea to you, you were instantly into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were fake names and backgrounds. You were a model in town for a shoot; he was a broker on Wall Street. There was also safety words: one as a warning and one to call the entire thing off in case either became too uncomfortable. You chose a bar in the Financial District - not too far from home/work but far enough that neither of you should be recognized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael had no idea what to even wear. Endless clothes hung in his closet and yet nothing seemed good enough. Eventually he settled on dark denim jeans, a crisp white button down and a black suit jacket. Prior to, he shaved off his beard, which he knew you might give him shit for later, but he wanted to really change it up for you. He tucked his gold crucifex into his shirt and sprayed on cologne. He ran the comb through his hair once more, creating a swoop in the front. Giving himself a once over, he nodded and grabbed his wallet and a mint to suck on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking to the bar that night to meet his own girlfriend, Rafael was struck with anxiety. Choosing a bar stool felt as fraught with possibilities and drawbacks as an opening chess move. In the end, Rafael settled on a stool two away from another man at the end of the bar, leaving you the choice to sit beside either him or the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ordered a scotch and out of habit, he almost ordered you your own drink: a scotch on the rocks with a twist. Rafael took out his phone and hit up the SCOTUS blog, a favorite - reading about legal updates was soothing on his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Rafael read, he was tempted to check the time every five seconds. He began to have second thoughts when you didn’t show exactly on the nose. Perhaps you changed your mind and when he got home, he’d find an empty apartment. That thought alone made his stomach knot up and want to puke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You did show. Only 15 minutes late. When you walked in, Rafael had to remind himself to pick up his jaw, which had gone slack. You were, as always, beautiful. But you were almost unrecognizable. Your hair, which was usually pinned up, was loose, cascading over your shoulders. You wore a tight white halter sleeveless crop top, that just bared your midriff and a brown leather midi skirt, with a slit that traveled high, and left little to the imagination. You feet were adorned with leopard print heeled booties and you carried carried a red clutch. Your ears were adorned with thin silver hoops. Your makeup, which was usually demure, was bold. You had decided at the last minute to get your makeup done at Ulta, which was why you were late. The visual alone had roughly the same warm, disorienting effect on Rafael as a half a Dilaudid, chewed did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your eyes instinctively met and the familiarity of that alone, calmed you. Part of you just wanted to run up to him but you didn’t. You scanned through your seating options: sitting next to Rafael was too easy. Instead, you chose to sit across the way. The bartender approached and you ordered an old fashioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael tried to watch you inconspicuously. He watched as you swirled the cherry from the drink with your tongue and he swallowed hard as you took it in between your teeth and bit down, squirting cherry juice on your lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he was about to make his way over, someone else beat him to you. Rafael watched as the man struck up an easy conversation with you. You laughed at something he said, and leaned in just ever so slightly. Rafael shot the rest of his drink back quickly, and slammed his drink on the bar table a bit too hard, causing you to stop and glance over. The look was so subtle, that to anyone else it would have just been nothing, but Rafael could see the reassurance on your face. You quickly turned back to the persona non grata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me buy you another drink,” the man whose name you didn’t care to remember asked. You shook your head and raised your still full glass. “Thanks, but I am still working on this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re very beautiful. I find it hard to believe someone hasn’t snatched you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because I am no one’s to snatch,” you replied curtly with a wink. “But I’m flattered that you find me beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael ordered another drink, accepting that you were forced to behave realistically flirtatious - that the game was no longer truly private - it was tethered to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And to his own surprise, Rafael was also approached by someone else who was also interested in him. She was a lawyer - in wills and estates. She was interesting and pretty, so he did his bit, trying to not break character. Rafael pretended to be interested in what she was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the stranger left, leaving you back alone. You watched as Rafael flirted on his own. You knew Rafael was easy to engage with and charming. You tried to not get equally as jealous as Rafael ordered the woman a drink - a martini with an obscene amount of olives. ‘How could anyone not be attracted to him?’ You wondered. “It should be illegal to be that fucking hot,” you muttered before taking another sip of your drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You weren’t alone much longer, as you were approached by someone else. The conversation with gentleman number two went more smoothly even though you felt uncertain and self conscious as to how the game would continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both new friends left, and somehow subconsciously you found yourself closer to Rafael. And finally, Rafael approached you and introduced himself. It was awkward at first, but then it became flirty and fun. There was a sense of trust and permission granting that whatever was happening was okay. You were both playing together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chit chat was made about where you were both from and lines of work. Rafael was enchanted by your persona. Gabrielle Cilmi’s “Sweet About Me” played in the background; the raspy and coarse delivery against the electro beat and rocksteady grooves with lyrics about making trouble seemed to resemble the playful mood between you and Rafael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael allowed himself to be seduced by you and you him. You closed the gap between the two of you as he talked about dominating the stock market.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” You batted your eyes coquettishly, pressing yourself against him. “Maybe you’ll get lucky and you can dominate me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael’s eyes darkened as he swallowed his drink. You smirked before leaning over the bar, trying to wave down the bartender to order another round of drinks. Rafael admired the how the supple leather framed your rear and he could feel the heat pool in his groin. More drinks were had. The flirtation intensified. When Rafael touched your hand, the feeling was electric - as if you were touching for the first time. Rafael dipped his head to your ear, his breath tickled you and his cologne overwhelmed your senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to get out of here?” Rafael questioned huskily, his voice low and gravely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you say your name was again? I want to make sure I’m screaming the right name tonight,” you purred, caving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rafael grinned cheekily. Never had he paid a bar tab so quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like all eyes were on the two of you as you departed the bar. Rafael’s hand was on the small of your back as you walked first through the doorway. You turned ever so slightly towards Rafael and gave him a small smile.</p><p>“I’ll get us a cab,” Rafael offered. He moved to step away, when you tugged on his hand, drawing him back. You stepped close to Rafael. Gazing into his eyes, you smoothed his hair and gently cupped his cheek - you reminded yourself to give him shit about shaving another day - before pulling him into a deep kiss. Rafael could taste the cherry in your mouth, as your tongues dueled. Your sucked in his bottom lip and nibbled before pulling away. Rafael was surprised at how intensely the kiss registered.</p><p>“Cab?”</p><p>“Right, cab,” Rafael sputtered and he stepped off the curb. You reapplied your lipstick as Rafael signaled for a cab.</p><p>Fortunately, the wait was short-lived. Rafael held the door for you, letting you enter first. Rafael began to give the address to your shared apartment, but you cut him off, providing a different address.</p><p>Rafael looked at you in surprise. He had thought the evening would be spent at home, but clearly you had something else in mind.</p><p>For the duration of the ride, your bodies were positioned to where they were touching or near touching. Your leg rubbed against his. At one point, you gazed out the window, your arm was extended out to the seat and Rafael’s fingertips just grazed yours ever so lightly. In that moment, Rafael didn’t know if he could love you more, but there, in that moment, in the darkened cab ride, he did.</p><p>The elevator ride up to the room was just the same. Small but frequent touches and flirty glances. Your hearts were hammering in both of your chests. The two of you were nervous - but it was a different kind of nervous. An excited nervous.</p><p>You offered Rafael to help himself to whatever was in the bar and to make himself comfortable. “Sit back, relax. I’ll be right back,” you replied, excusing yourself to the bathroom.</p><p>The door to the bathroom shut with a click and Rafael walked around the room, giving himself a very quick tour. He walked over to the bar cart, poured himself a drink and made his way back to the couch that was in adjoining room.</p><p>He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his own dress shirt. The door to the bathroom creaked open. Rafael was not prepared for the sight before him. His mouth went dry and a course of heat immediately flashed through him, sending all of his pumping blood, south.</p><p>If Rafael had to describe your appearance, to him, you were dressed in pure sex. Your lingerie consisted of black lace cups with peek-a-boo details with a leather underbust band. It was as if architectural form met lace and lingerie in the cage and straps of your bra. There was a matching, high waisted garter belt with straps. The sheer tulle thong you wore had embroidered detailing. Completing the look were black thigh high stockings attached by the garter straps.</p><p>“See something you like?” you asked innocently, as you strutted towards him.</p><p>Rafael nodded, at a complete loss for words.</p><p>You straddled Rafael. His hands skimmed your thighs, reveling in the feel of the hosiery beneath his fingertips. Finally, his hands settled on your hips. “Now I’m not the type of woman who sleeps on the first date –” you began.</p><p>Rafael snorted, an implication of how your real first date with him went. Your eyes narrowed, and you gripped his chin to face you. “Shhh, you’re breaking character,“ you scolded playfully. Rafael nodded. “Lo siento.”</p><p>Your stared at Rafael intently, before kissing him hard. Rafael’s hands gripped your tightly against him. His tongue slipped into your mouth, and your tongues battled each other’s. Rafael traced your mouth with his tongue before sucking in your bottom lip. He gave it a little tug, pulling a soft mewl out from you. You pulled away again, your lipstick which was perfect from the earlier reapplication was smeared.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Rafael rasped softly, his eyes darkening as he drank you in once more. “Intoxicating.” His large fingers wrapped around your neck, pulling your mouth to his once more so he could taste you once more. His tongue was warm against yours and your lips tingled. Rafael tugged your bra down, causing your breasts to spill out from their confines - not that your bra covered much anyway. Rafael palmed a breast, using his thumb and index fingers to twist and tug on a nipple.</p><p>You sighed into his kiss as your hands moved down his clothed chest. Rafael was solid and you could feel his muscles twitch under his shirt. You pulled at it, untucking the shirt. Breaking the kiss, Rafael helped you remove his shirt, before tossing it to the floor.</p><p>You kissed Rafael once more, leaving upwards into the kiss and his large hands made way to your rear, where he squeezed your flesh firmly before landing a resounding smack. Rafael massaged your skin once more before following up with another spank. You whimpered in response.</p><p>“Lo amas,” Rafael growled in your ear, causing you to shudder, goosebumps erupting over your skin.</p><p>You kissed him once more, your tongue flicking against his. You ground against his cock, causing Rafael to groan.</p><p>Rafael pushed his thumb into your mouth. You and Rafael locked eyes and he felt his breath hitch as you sucked and swirled your tongue around the tip. “Fuuuuck,” Rafael moaned.</p><p>You released his thumb from your mouth. “That’s the plan,” you replied with a wink.</p><p>Dipping your head to pepper kisses along his chest and neck, you slowly sunk down his body, and settled in between his legs. Your hands skimmed his thighs before landing on the part Rafael needed to have touched most. You palmed the growing bulge and Rafael’s hips thrusted erratically upwards.</p><p>“Is that what you like? Don’t worry guapo, I will take care of you,” you cooed. Rafael looked down at you, his eyes blown with lust. He nodded and you smirked, biting your bottom lip. You reached around and unhooked your bra, letting it fall to the floor, by his shirt. The sight of you between his legs, breasts exposed, lipstick strewn was enough to drive Rafael crazy. You were a goddess.</p><p>Rafael stood, and you inched back so that he could remove his shoes, socks and jeans. Finally, he pulled his throbbing hard cock free from the confines of his boxers. The tip glistened with pre cum and you instinctively licked your lips hungrily. There was a glint in Rafael’s eye when he noticed the way you were looking at him. “Keep your eyes on me,” you quietly commanded.</p><p>You rose up on your knees so you that you were higher. You spat into your hand and reached up to jerk his cock before taking him into your mouth. Rafael hissed and he wrapped both of his hands into your hair, guiding your mouth on his cock. He had to will himself to not just fuck your mouth and completely unload. Closing his eyes, Rafael wondered how you’d look with his cum decorating you, and he decided to save that idea for another day.</p><p>“You’re such a good cocksucker,” Rafael praised and you squealed in response, though the sound was muffled because your mouth was full. Rafael’s cock felt heavy in your mouth and the taste of his pre-cum flooded your mouth. You were soaking wet; you could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs.</p><p>You pulled away, a strand of saliva connected you to him. You continued to use your hand to help you before taking more of his length into your mouth, triggering your gag reflex. The sounds of your mouth slobbering all over his cock drove Rafael crazy.</p><p>You didn’t ease up. You reached up and gently cradled his balls, massaging them softly. Rafael continued to sing your praises as you worked him. You dipped your head down and sucked gently on his balls, as your other hand jerked him.</p><p>Rafael was close; he was losing his damn mind. “I am going to cum,” he warned. “Mmmm,” you hummed, sending vibrations up and through Rafael’s body. Rafael’s grip on your head tightened and without warning he began to fuck your mouth, thrusting erratically. Suddenly your mouth was flooded with the taste of his hot, salty cum as he released into your mouth. Rafael shuddered as the last drops of his cum released into your mouth. “That’s it, take it like a good girl,” he rumbled, deep and low.</p><p>You released him from your mouth, some cum dripping from your mouth as you did so. Rafael wiped it with his thumb and you turned your face so you could capture his thumb again with your mouth to suck it clean. Once you did so, Rafael pulled you up to him, kissing you hard, tasting himself. Hands on your ass, Rafael scooped you up and you wrapped your legs around his hips.</p><p>He carried you to the bed, before throwing you down. The comforter was so fluffy, you almost sunk into it. You didn’t have time to get too comfortable as Rafael turned you over, and pulled your legs up, so that your ass was in the air, the rest of your body splayed down.</p><p>Rafael could feel himself hardening again once more, the sight of your scantily covered ass with the garters stretching, was all too erotic. His hands ran up your thighs, before he got to your center. The tips of his fingers ghosted your sex. The sound of material ripping filled the room and you realized he had torn the thong you were wearing.</p><p>Rafael spread your cheeks, before delving his face into your soaked pussy. You moaned loudly, as his warm tongue licked a broad stripe. Instinctively, you pushed back, trying to get his tongue deeper inside of you. Rafael held you steady as he ate you out like if he was a man possessed. His tongue swirled over your lips and swollen nub, your arousal flooding his mouth. You gripped the sheets, feeling your orgasm approach quickly. “I could eat you for hours. You have the sweetest little pink pussy,” he confessed before delving back in, holding you tighter to his face.</p><p>Just as you felt your walls start to flutter, Rafael pulled away, partly in an attempt to catch his breath, and partly to tease you. His face glistened with your arousal. He alternated kisses with love bites on your thighs.</p><p>He slipped a finger inside of you and slowly pumped it in and out of you. You cried out in response. “Oh my fucking God! Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you pleaded. Rafael slipped another finger, continuing to languidly thrust his fingers in and out of you. Your thighs trembled, feeling the coil inside of you begin to grow again.</p><p>Rafael could sense you were at the precipice once more. He slipped another finger, stretching you fully. His thumb ghosted your swollen pink pearl.  “Please let me cum,” you sobbed. Every nerve ending in your body was on fire, it had never been this intense before.</p><p>Rafael chuckled low, slipping his fingers out. “Paciencia, cariño.” Rafael flipped you over, so that you were sprawled on your back. He made a big show of sucking his fingers clean.</p><p>Wantonly, you spread your legs once more and reached down to rub your clitoris. Rafael swatted your hand away. You whined in response. Rafael was hard again, his cock throbbed. “You want something amor?”</p><p>You bit your lip, nodding. “Please.”</p><p>Rafael stroked his cock, as he sat back on his haunches. “What do you want?”</p><p>“You,” you mewled. “Your cock in my pussy.”</p><p>Rafael positioned himself over you. Reaching down, he rubbed his cock against your slit. You bucked your hips trying to get him closer. Again, teasingly, Rafael ribbed his cock against your folds, barely just slipping in. You whimpered in protest.</p><p>Rafael braced himself on his forearms, his mouth against your ears. “What was that again? Repítete. No te escuché.”</p><p>“¡Ay carajo! I want your cock in my pussy, Rafael. Fucking fill me up with that big fat cock of yours,” you implored desperately.</p><p>“That’s it,” Rafael moaned, sliding his cock into you. You gasped at the fullness. You clung onto Rafael as he bottomed out. He filled you so completely that it took your breath right out of you, just like it did every time that you were intimate with him.</p><p>Slowly, Rafael began to thrust up into you. However, you were so close to the precipice and not in the mood for niceties. “Come on, I’m not gonna break,” you gritted. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”</p><p>Rafael growled in response before quickening his tempo. The headboard of the bed banged against the wall as he repeatedly pistoned into you. Your bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, and Rafael’s gold chain swayed against your chest with every thrust. Your lovemaking was primal, animalistic and raw. Rafael rotated his hips, before coming to a still causing you to mewl and whimper.</p><p>“You’re so fucking wet,” Rafael cooed. “Your pussy takes my cock so well.”</p><p>“I… I…” you babbled incoherently. Rafael pulled out of you, before pulling you on top of him. You followed his lead, reaching down to grab his cock. You noticed your essence all over his cock and you groaned internally before you climbed onto him and sunk into his cock. You began to bounce eagerly, and Rafael sat up, pawing your tits. He sucked on your flesh as you continued to ride him.</p><p>Rafael used the pad of his thumb to rub your swollen pink nub as you bounced on him. “Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?”</p><p>“I am going to… fuuuuck,” you gasped.</p><p>“Come for me,” Rafael commanded with a grunt, gripping your hips tightly as he pounded into you. His grip was so tight, you were certain there would be bruises on you hips come morning. “Cream on my cock.”</p><p>You wailed Rafael’s name as you came completely undone. Feeling your walls flutter around his cock, seeing your wrecked face - it was all too much for Rafael and he came once more, stiffening as he released into you. Feeling Rafael come again was your undoing and once more you came, murmurs of “let my pussy milk that cock,” left your lips. Your eyes were shut so tightly, you saw stars.</p><p>You collapsed against Rafael, falling into a heap as you came down back to reality. Rafael pressed a kiss to your head, before gently lifting your face to give you a soft kiss. You stayed intimately connected as you each caught your breath. You eventually peeled your sweaty body off of Rafael. You snuggled into his chest, basking in his warmth. “That was … wow.”</p><p>“You broke character,” Rafael quipped, as he stroked your hair. “You said my name, not Miguel, the stock broker’s.”</p><p>You giggled, playfully smacking his chest. “What can I say? Your name just falls easily from my lips. I guess we’ll just have to have a do-over.” You looked up at Rafael now stroking his chest. He chuckled before pressing another kiss to your lips.</p><p>“As many do-overs you need,” Rafael promised. “Get some sleep, I love you.”</p><p>“Good thing I packed us enough clothes for the weekend. Love you too.”</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>